User talk:Amyroselove/Archive 1
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Ciencia Al Poder (Talk) 02:42, January 15, 2011 Ash How were you able to edit Ash's page? Homer Dru 23:05, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I tried doing it but it kept on saying that the page was locked. Is there a way that you were able to bypass the locked page? Homer Dru 23:09, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Friend Sure! As long as you dont vandilize anything or somethingy like that ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 09:34, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you join the Pokemon Teams? it is a great way to help this wiki grow. if you want to, you can sign up Here. Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 22:35, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, its been a long time, so how are you? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 03:07, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Nothing that much, started to like editing in the pokemon wiki that's all. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 21:39, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Meet Darkraian10... The Cheif PokePower Blogger! 20:41, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you join Pokemon Teams? Go here and here for more info. (I am the leader of the water team.) - Welcome to the Dark Side!!! Oh, and the Dark Team.Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 23:32, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can i ask, you like the manga of pokemon? ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 11:57, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Pictures I noticed you're adding my pictures to pages, which I'm happy that you are doing so but I hope you aren't doing it just to get badges - bearing in mind I spent time finding/uploading those pictures and it's not fair that someone gets the points, when I was going to add them to pages myself. If you're not then cool, if you are then I hope you realise you are a bit sad, doing it just for the badges. It's okay It's okay and yeah I'll put you on my friends list. POKEMON ADVENTURES MANGA! ^_^ YAY! I LIKE THE MANGA SOOO MUCH! ^_^ What's your favorite Arc? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 10:04, February 6, 2011 (UTC) My favorite was Ruby and Sapphire arc.! ^_^ second was yellow arc, [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 06:38, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Dark Team Make sure to record what you edit in the Pokemon Teams blog. ~~ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ~~ 22:30, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Your Friend Request Hey Amyroselove, this is Knight of White Fire 03:18, February 17, 2011 (UTC). I'd like to accept that friend request you gave to me. After all, it's always good to have some friends anywhere, right? Well, I look forward to woking with you on this site! 8-) Knight of White Fire 03:18, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Nice! Hey, i know this is sort of random, but if you had to choose six Pokemon for a team (including Generation V), what would they be? Knight of White Fire 03:28, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Mine are on my page, but they're Reshiram, Zoroark, Scrafty(He's got awesome abilities and he looks cool!), Pikachu(totally awesome pokemon with Volt Tackle, Iron Tail, Thunderbolt, and Quick Attack at Level 100), Torterra, and Dialga. (When I first got Diamond, I evolved My Turtwig twice on my Day 1, and I caught Dialga and beat the Elite 4 and Cynthia on Day 2) So far, only my last three Pokemon are Level 100 since Black and White isn't out yet... Well, if I had to chhose one other than Pokemon Black, I'd probably say Pokemon SoulSilver since I can finally walk with the first Pokemon in my Party since Yellow, and all of the newly improved features to the Kanto and Johto regions (Plus I have a lot of my shiny pokemon on that game). What about you? That's kinda funny: I'm playing a new game on my Sapphire right now. I'm not ready for the elite 4 yet, but i want to get my team at my new Kyogre's base level. Do you have a reason for wanting Pokemon Black over Pokemon White? (possibly the feature pokemon?) I want it because Reshiram is the first Dragon/Fire type pokemon, and it's about time they made a dragon pokemon with those types.Knight of White Fire 04:29, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Actually, yes I do. I got it not that long after Christmas at Gamestop when I was downloading the Shiny Raikou event. I had tons of fun in that game, and I was fortunate that my level 93 shiny Machamp was in that game: his No Guard ability came in handy way too many times. what about you? Knight of White Fire 04:18, February 18, 2011 (UTC) If you are making voice actor articles, please use the template to finish the article. Look at the Sarah Natochenny page for reference. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 20:50, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I've never gotten the chance to use wi-fi yet. I don't know if it'll work in the room that my Wii is in though... I can try it out on Sunday or something. I'm busy with work on saturday, but I'll try to prep a good team. Yeah sure, but not right now. I'm a bit tired, and i have to be at work around 12:30 tomorrow. Maybe later that night or on Sunday depending on how our times are working out. Does that sound cool to you? Knight of White Fire 03:53, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Using Bulbapedia content Hi, Please read the notice shown below the edit box: I would advise you to remove the numerous images you have uploaded from Bulbapedia. Thank you, --Immewnity 20:05, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I think tonight would be good. I just have to have some dinner first and then I'll be ready to go on. Also having Burnning Blaze would be fun too. I'll leave a message when I'm ready. Knight of White Fire 00:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm starting up Battle Revolution right now if you want to start. Knight of White Fire 01:14, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I almost forgot, my friend code is 1721-2090-4172. Hope to see you tonight! 8-) Knight of White Fire 01:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, no worries :)! Just leave me a message when you want to play. Sound cool? Knight of White Fire 02:46, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Aww don't worry about it too much, I had to fix up something anyway. But yeah, I'll face you and User:Burnning Blaze when you want to on Sunday. Just send me a message for when either one of you is ready. Knight of White Fire 03:50, February 20, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I made a special team with pokemon that aren't level 100 just in case, but if you or User: Burnning Blaze want to face it, just let me know. Hope to see you two tomorrow! Hey Amyroselove, whenever you or Burnning Blaze are ready for battle revolution, just send me the ok. good luck in the battle to the both of you! Knight of White Fire 00:22, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Sounds cool to me! I can't wait! Knight of White Fire 02:14, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, if you have HeartGold or SoulSilver, would you mind giving me your friend code? Knight of White Fire 02:22, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Want to be friends? User: SweetSophie19 Are you kidding?! Of course I do! Both you and your brother are awesome battlers! You both make a great team by the way. I was so anxious to see DARTHVADER (Mewtwo) try to bring one of my Pokemon to the Dark Side. That name is perfectly suited for Mewtwo! I got a shiny shaymin once, and I nicknamed it Sonic. The both of you raise your pokemon extremely well. I hope to play with you guys again on Battle Revolution, and hopefully on HeartGold/SoulSilver and maybe soon Black and White. 8-) Knight of White Fire 03:20, February 21, 2011 (UTC) By the way, my firend code on SoulSilver is 0647 2866 0394. Hope to contact you soon! Knight of White Fire 03:45, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Amyroselove! Hi Amyroselove! How's it going? Check out my gallery! (How do you become a member of a team?) User: SweetSophie19 Sure! For the talk bubble what image should I use? Bullet Francisco 11:10, February 24, 2011 (UTC) It's Done: I used to back before poke-body was invented. I just pick up a few cards now and again. My mom once found a holographic Groudon card a few years back. Thanks for the comment on my drawings. Hey do you want some pokemon sprites as well? If you do just let me know which ones, but probably up to fifteen or less: I don't want to use too many at once. Knight of White Fire 22:51, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Celebi.gif Sceptile.gif Skitty.gif Roselia.gif 350.gif Latias.gif Latios.gif 417.gif 447.gif OK Amyroselove, here's the pokemon that you wanted! I hope you like them. Great Azurill and Cleffa by the way Knight of White Fire 00:14, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Aww, too cute! I'm a sucker when it comes to cute pokemon like igglybuff, and cool/cute pokemon like dratini. Great work Knight of White Fire 22:03, March 1, 2011 (UTC) there cool, have you ever tried to draw mudkip Runner VS Shadow 21:28, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ok,have you heard of a website called roblox.com Runner VS Shadow 23:25, March 2, 2011 (UTC) no reason,but its a cool building game,you can build anything you want,i even have an acount, you can check it out if you want Runner VS Shadow 23:36, March 2, 2011 (UTC) yea,and my acount on there is arrowboy123,but what about racing today,if you have time Runner VS Shadow 23:42, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ok,which one are you watching Runner VS Shadow 23:52, March 2, 2011 (UTC) never heard of it,but if you make an acount on roblox,send me a friend request,mainly thats how you make friends on there,if you send them one,they can accept or decline,if you send me one,you know i'll accept Runner VS Shadow 00:02, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ok then,but yea,theres tomorow Runner VS Shadow 00:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Let me tell ya', that's one supercute spheal! I'm putting new drawings in as well on my profile tomorrow. You, your brother and your sister can check them out if you want to Knight of White Fire 04:54, March 3, 2011 (UTC) hey,so you think we could race today Runner VS Shadow 20:47, March 3, 2011 (UTC) cool,so,whats your favorite sonic music Runner VS Shadow 20:56, March 3, 2011 (UTC) i like "i am" either that or "never turn back" so,when can we race Runner VS Shadow 21:05, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ok,whats the hardest sonic boss you've faced Runner VS Shadow 21:25, March 3, 2011 (UTC) the hardest for me is biolizard Runner VS Shadow 21:35, March 3, 2011 (UTC) alright,see ya Runner VS Shadow 21:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Wow, you drew those?! That was good! Seriously ^_^ also nice talk bubble ^_^ it's really colorful and cute Riolu! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 11:15, March 4, 2011 (UTC) hey,that race was fun,maybe we could race again today Runner VS Shadow 19:58, March 4, 2011 (UTC) alright then,but not even tomorow Runner VS Shadow 21:22, March 4, 2011 (UTC) thats ok,at least we'd be able to race sunday or monday,right? Runner VS Shadow 21:31, March 4, 2011 (UTC) yea,and i acualy never visit my grandma Runner VS Shadow 21:46, March 4, 2011 (UTC) cause i live with her,realy my dad lives pne state away from me and i have no idea about my mom Runner VS Shadow 21:56, March 4, 2011 (UTC) i have one half brother and one half sister, which im the oldest Runner VS Shadow 22:11, March 4, 2011 (UTC) well,i havnt seen my mom in some years,she moved to florida and no one has heard from her since, i dont even remember the last time i saw here Runner VS Shadow 22:43, March 4, 2011 (UTC) 14,15 on july-3rd Runner VS Shadow 23:12, March 4, 2011 (UTC) cool,and i noticed you dont like sonamy,but you like sonaze,why Runner VS Shadow 23:32, March 4, 2011 (UTC) theres been tons of hints that he realy likes her,but theres no proof that he likes blaze Runner VS Shadow 23:57, March 4, 2011 (UTC) yes, i mostly do, but i'm not that good. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 00:02, March 5, 2011 (UTC) of course,but still havnt seen any proof,all i saw was a handshake Runner VS Shadow 00:03, March 5, 2011 (UTC) does that realy make a difference,amy doesnt even have a super form Runner VS Shadow 00:15, March 5, 2011 (UTC) knew what Runner VS Shadow 00:24, March 5, 2011 (UTC) then what are you saying Runner VS Shadow 00:28, March 5, 2011 (UTC) unless i see good proof,i dont believe it,so i say sonamy Runner VS Shadow 00:35, March 5, 2011 (UTC) yep,saw that,wish i was that lucky,but what about tails,what couple with him do you support (tails is one of my favorite characters) Runner VS Shadow 00:49, March 5, 2011 (UTC) then what about a type of future or something Runner VS Shadow 00:56, March 5, 2011 (UTC) some people say tails and cream,yet its not true,but have you watch the third season of sonic x, where they travel through space Runner VS Shadow 01:00, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ok,whats the reason for that,dont like any sonic x exclusive characters Runner VS Shadow 01:04, March 5, 2011 (UTC) well,guess we all have our opinions,and i noticed you haved beat sonic colors yet, are you stuck on a level or something Runner VS Shadow 01:13, March 5, 2011 (UTC) good thing for me my brother and sister doesnt live with me too,in case your wondering,they're with my dad and step mom,aka their mom Runner VS Shadow 01:33, March 5, 2011 (UTC) yea,btw do you watch AFV Runner VS Shadow 01:53, March 5, 2011 (UTC) favorite show,ITS HILARIOUS,you do know im talking about americas funniest home videos right? Runner VS Shadow 01:58, March 5, 2011 (UTC) well, what sonic games have you played Runner VS Shadow 02:06, March 5, 2011 (UTC) pretty much the same, unless you count the ones in sonic mega collection or the ones in sadx Runner VS Shadow 02:13, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey would you mind telling me how i can set a use box? Knight of White Fire 03:15, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll try and figure that out. Oh, and that's an adorable little Happiny 8-). Hey, how about you draw Oshawott next. and I mean with his cute glowing eyes from when he was first sent out in the first episode of Black and White. I don't mean that you should draw Oshawott exactly like this, but I mean that you should have him in a drawing with those cute, and beady little eyes. I swear, he's the cutest starter since Cyndaquil. Knight of White Fire 05:10, March 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S., I started a blog. You can check it out if you want. It's Great! It's a really nice drawing. I used to draw Pokemon in a notebook! Maybe one day if you work at it you could be in Japan working for Ken Sugimori! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 11:08, March 5, 2011 (UTC) hey,its too bad we couldnt race today,but i wish i could use Wi-Fi on my DS too, but for soome reason it wont work Runner VS Shadow 15:09, March 5, 2011 (UTC) yea,and ive been trying to beat the elite four on leafgreen,but i can never get past agitha,ive never even faced lance yet Runner VS Shadow 18:40, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, I actually pre-ordered it on bestbuy.com, and with a gift card and some cupons, i only had to pay 96 cents. My buddy in Texas has only seen a few pics of Unova pokemon, and he said that he definitely wanted a Tepig for his starter. That's funny because my buddy in Concord wanted Oshawott while I wanted Snivy. It's like the three of us are starting a pokemon journey together! 8-) Knight of White Fire 05:19, March 6, 2011 (UTC) do you have all 8 badges,if so go left at vermillion city Runner VS Shadow 16:16, March 6, 2011 (UTC) no,i never get any of the game instantly,but i might get it for my birthday Runner VS Shadow 22:24, March 6, 2011 (UTC) wow,i wish i could get it, oh and by the way,when i said vermillion city, i meant viridian Runner VS Shadow 22:36, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Re Next time all you have to do is insert the following tag onto the page for deletion. — ⒼⒶⒺⒽⓌⒶⓈⒶⓃ会話 22:59, March 6, 2011 (UTC) yea,i might be able to get it if i trade some of my games in (note:im going to trade all my games that do not involve nintendo,or sega) that would still be a lot of games Runner VS Shadow 23:05, March 6, 2011 (UTC) dont know,ill have to count,hopefully when i trade it'll be at least close enough to buy it Runner VS Shadow 23:09, March 6, 2011 (UTC) awsome,how long does that go on Runner VS Shadow 23:15, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure go ahead and be friends. 23:16, March 6, 2011 (UTC) hope it continues for soome time,oh,and what about racing today Runner VS Shadow 23:21, March 6, 2011 (UTC) well,its ok if you cant play,like you said theres tomorow too Runner VS Shadow 23:29, March 6, 2011 (UTC) hey,do you think i could join one of those groups,like the water team Runner VS Shadow 23:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ok then,and,do you mean they can only accept five normal members (not including captian) Runner VS Shadow 23:44, March 6, 2011 (UTC) so whats your suggestion Runner VS Shadow 23:52, March 6, 2011 (UTC) and how would you become a captain Runner VS Shadow 00:41, March 7, 2011 (UTC) i think i might request a ground one (reason:swampert:water/ground) Runner VS Shadow 00:46, March 7, 2011 (UTC) so,how would i join,and who do i ask again Runner VS Shadow 00:56, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ok,i suggested the team Runner VS Shadow 01:11, March 7, 2011 (UTC) hey, are you able to race today Runner VS Shadow 21:15, March 7, 2011 (UTC) alright,i can wait Runner VS Shadow 00:24, March 8, 2011 (UTC) well,i still have some time,so ok,ill see ya there Runner VS Shadow 01:30, March 8, 2011 (UTC) for some reason i cant conect to Wi-Fi,i dont know what happened,it just wont work,sorry Runner VS Shadow 01:44, March 8, 2011 (UTC) yea,i dont know why it stopped connecting,its never done this before,not with this access point,hopefully i can get a USB connector,my dad said he had one,but he wasnt sure if it would work Runner VS Shadow 19:58, March 8, 2011 (UTC) hey,the connection is back,now i can play again,but i still dont know why it messed up Runner VS Shadow 21:16, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ok,but i think you mean lego start wars,but also which one,1 or 2 Runner VS Shadow 21:24, March 8, 2011 (UTC) yea,they're making a new lego star wars 3 Runner VS Shadow 21:32, March 8, 2011 (UTC) well,not anymore,i just found out from a game informer Runner VS Shadow 22:00, March 8, 2011 (UTC) hey,do you have time to race now Runner VS Shadow 01:23, March 9, 2011 (UTC) well,i have to take a shower at 9:00,but what time is it at your house Runner VS Shadow 01:31, March 9, 2011 (UTC) mainly the same,but that proves were in the same time zone Runner VS Shadow 01:35, March 9, 2011 (UTC) oh,and congradulations on another lucky edit Runner VS Shadow 01:38, March 9, 2011 (UTC) yea,your realy lucky,and today,my former girlfriend told me something in japanese,i realy want to know what it means,but i cant even remember what she said (P.S. i never met her in real life) Runner VS Shadow 01:43, March 9, 2011 (UTC) acualy i cant,she said it was a secret,and im not telling anyone,even if i could remember,which shes not going to say it again,but ill just use an online translator Runner VS Shadow 01:55, March 9, 2011 (UTC) i dont know,but thing is im not the only one who heard it,she told me while we were both on roblox (multiple people can play on the same place at the same time) and two other friends heard it,but i doubt they remember either Runner VS Shadow 02:06, March 9, 2011 (UTC) well,i hope we can race tomorow Runner VS Shadow 02:38, March 9, 2011 (UTC) hey,so,you think we can race today Runner VS Shadow 21:11, March 9, 2011 (UTC) hey,if you get online,could you race Runner VS Shadow 20:13, March 10, 2011 (UTC) thats ok,but have you played heartgold or soulsilver Runner VS Shadow 20:44, March 10, 2011 (UTC) yea,but red is VERY hard on there,no wonder he's the campion Runner VS Shadow 21:55, March 10, 2011 (UTC) yea,but i dont roleplay much anymore,why,do you want to roleplay Runner VS Shadow 22:05, March 10, 2011 (UTC) i might join,im not realy sure Runner VS Shadow 22:10, March 10, 2011 (UTC) yea, i saw it before, so do you know if you can race today Runner VS Shadow 22:15, March 10, 2011 (UTC) sure,anytimes fine by me,as long as my grandma doesnt make me go anywhere,which she rarely does anymore Runner VS Shadow 22:20, March 10, 2011 (UTC) i have a few pokemon movies,i have the first one mew two srikes back,and i recorded lucario and the mystery of mew Runner VS Shadow 22:25, March 10, 2011 (UTC) cool,but on this wiki,they're missing a pokemon movie,theres one where we see mew and mewtwo again,with all the clone pokemon,i watched it myself Runner VS Shadow 22:31, March 10, 2011 (UTC) yea,the one where theres a part where they find an island on a mountain with water that can heal pokemon Runner VS Shadow 22:45, March 10, 2011 (UTC) hey,i saw you made an acount on roblox,and i accepted your friend request Runner VS Shadow 01:30, March 11, 2011 (UTC) i also noticed something,i have another friend on their named alisonroselove Runner VS Shadow 01:34, March 11, 2011 (UTC) yea,and that place is where i met my former girlfriend Runner VS Shadow 01:38, March 11, 2011 (UTC) yep,and she has an acount on the wikis and youtube,her acount here is amyrose1515,(notice my username is sonicthehedgehog1515) her acount on youtube is ilove11231 Runner VS Shadow 01:41, March 11, 2011 (UTC) yea,and i made my wikia acount after we became boyfriend and girlfriend (we both liked to roleplay and sonamy) Runner VS Shadow 01:46, March 11, 2011 (UTC) well,i dont think i have any time to race,but we could race tomorow right Runner VS Shadow 01:52, March 11, 2011 (UTC) we used to rp in one of the games on there,mainly we played as sonic and amy Runner VS Shadow 01:57, March 11, 2011 (UTC) yea,so id better get off now,ill see you tomorow then Runner VS Shadow 02:04, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I only have white right now, but i beat it in three days. What about you? did you catch reshiram yet? I hope to get your friend code for Black/White as well. My friend code for white is 5157 2311 3108. I'd like to battle you, Burnning Blaze, and SweetSophie19 on wi-fi with black and white once I get the chance. Hope to hear from you soon. Knight of White Fire 16:28, March 11, 2011 (UTC) hey, so you think we could race today Runner VS Shadow 19:57, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ok,so when you find out tell me,but im glad its friday again,WEEKENDS ROCK Runner VS Shadow 20:15, March 11, 2011 (UTC) i like it mainly cause no school Runner VS Shadow 20:18, March 11, 2011 (UTC) exactly,but i also like to play video games,which i do that every day,but i get more time on weekends Runner VS Shadow 20:22, March 11, 2011 (UTC) yea,and when you find about racing just tell me,since its firday i can play ANY time, even after 9:00 Runner VS Shadow 20:51, March 11, 2011 (UTC) hey,im not sure if you still have time to race,but you might be able to race tomorow right Runner VS Shadow 02:25, March 12, 2011 (UTC) yea,but what other acount do you have on other websites Runner VS Shadow 02:36, March 12, 2011 (UTC) hey, next time your on,you think we could race Runner VS Shadow 19:06, March 12, 2011 (UTC) cool,we just whatched that cats & dogs:revenge of kitty galore on demand,it was good, have you watched it Runner VS Shadow 20:53, March 12, 2011 (UTC) well i saw them,but i didnt acualy see the annimation part Runner VS Shadow 21:13, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ok,i saw some of them,they're good Runner VS Shadow 21:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) nah,im not good at drawing Runner VS Shadow 21:31, March 12, 2011 (UTC) well,guess that might make a difference,but what kind of games Runner VS Shadow 21:40, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ok,but,i dont realy think i'll make one Runner VS Shadow 21:53, March 12, 2011 (UTC) alright,i just wish i could figure out what bloomie said (if you remember i said that was my former girlfriends acount on roblox) Runner VS Shadow 21:59, March 12, 2011 (UTC) first she said that thing in japanese,one of our other firends that was with us in the game asked what it meant,she said it was a secret,but it was for me,now i cant stop thinking about it Runner VS Shadow 22:10, March 12, 2011 (UTC) yea,oh and theres a website called deviantart,she has an acount on there too, her acount is shadestineygirl,and yea,its a website for drawings and other art Runner VS Shadow 22:24, March 12, 2011 (UTC) yep,it says you can make a free acount Runner VS Shadow 22:28, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ok, and you can also make annimations, so did you find out if you can race Runner VS Shadow 22:34, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ok,and were going to watch that toy story 3 today Runner VS Shadow 00:15, March 13, 2011 (UTC) yea,guess i acualy wont be able to race today,but maybe tomorow, and this is the first time that im not able to race Runner VS Shadow 00:28, March 13, 2011 (UTC) yea,so i'll get off for now Runner VS Shadow 00:44, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure, Amyroselove, that sounds nice. Hey could you get me something with Reshiram (hence the Knight of White Fire name) or Zoroark? Either or is fine. Thanks! Knight of White Fire 04:06, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I think I'll go with "this user is a fan of". Thanks for offering to do this by the way 8-) Knight of White Fire 04:55, March 13, 2011 (UTC) hey,im back,that movie was good,and if you want to race we can,and also congrats on getting in the top ten in this wiki Runner VS Shadow 16:23, March 13, 2011 (UTC) This is for you! Enjoy!:) User: SweetSophie19 Team Plasma I was wondering why you say you hate Team Plasma, but like N. I mean, I know why I like N. He's so cute.... I've got problems. I LOVE CLU!!!!!!!!!!!! He;s hot.... 00:41, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, what about the rest of team plasma? For me, N is cute enough to make up for all the other screw-ups of the Grunts. The only one I don't like is Ghetis; He said his son was" a deformed creep without a human heart" and "Warped to the point where he knows nothing but pokemon''. And, this is irrelevany, but how do you make a sig like that? I LOVE CLU!!!!!!!!!!!! He;s hot.... 11:28, March 15, 2011 (UTC)'' Toonguy 500 Before he was banned for a month. Toonguy500 used to create loads of poor articles to do with Episodes at an alarming speed. Please don't do what he did. -- Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 19:01, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Project Anime Membership! Yes you can be a member, I've added you to the Project Anime Page. All you need to do now is to add the Project Anime Member Template to your profile (Go to the Project Anime Page to see and copy and paste it) Also do you want to be an A.A.E. or is there a specific job you'd like? (By the way all the heads of each job for the Episodes have been taken but you can be just the normal job e.g. Cinnamon 115 is the Chief Synopsis Maker but you could be just Synopsis Maker if you want. We haven't had any jobs to do with Characters, Locations or Movies given out yet!) Toonguy500 Don't worry your not being told off. I told Winxfan1 to inform everyone about Toonguy500s mistakes. Winxfan1 is merely doing the job I asked of him. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 19:47, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm giving you this a day early because I don't know if I'll be on tomorrow. SweetSophie19 Q.B.E.T.? If you want to be a Q.B.E.T. (Winxfan1's the Head) Quotes, Bloopers Errors and Trivia Editor I can do that. I do fairly good galleries myself but a lot of people create galleries so I decided to leave that job. You choose what sort of job you want to be associated with tell me when you've made your decision. (Make sure it's a job your good at, if that job hasn't been taken then you will be Head of that section) Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 18:39, March 16, 2011 (UTC) QBET Training Hello, I am WinxFan1 and I will be your QBET teacher. If there's anything you need to know just ask and it shall be answered. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:31, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure. We are gonna be working together on QBET after all. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:55, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Q.BET First Lesson Time for your first lesson: Quotes. Quotes are little phrases characters say when they say something funny or memorable. Everything Bill says in IL013 can really make you think. This would be an example. So for your first lesson, you are to watch BW001: In the Shadow of Zekrom and jot down in the quotes section provided quotes from that episode that are funny, memorable, have introductions, etc. I will give you an example: * Jessie: "I thought we were done with this last season!" James: "Oh well, I guess old habits die hard." Meowth: "At least this time Wobbuffet won't be saying it with us. In 3, 2, 1..." Jessie, James and Meowth: "Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" This is an example of what I wish to see. A little hint about this: To prevent going with bullets for another quote, end the sentence with < b r / > at the end and work on the next line if there is more than one line. For one-liners: try this. * "Ash, all this time I called you a kid, but today I was the childish one. I'm sorry. As the official Opelucid City Gym Leader, I hearby award you the Legend Badge." Iris This is an example of a one liner. After the quote, add the name of the person who said the quote. Here is a link to BW001: http://pokemonepisode.org/episode-655-in-the-shadow-of-zekrom/ Go forth, and make us proud. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 15:08, March 18, 2011 (UTC) If you go ahead with this and attempt it then I take it you want to become a Q.BET. (Pronounced Kyu-Bet) Winxfan1 is the Head Q.BET he will teach you all you need to know, give you some tasks, duties and activities and help you whenever you need it. Tell me if you don't want to be a Q.BET because I'm going to put you down as one. I'm sure Winxfan1 won't mind if I give you some help. I use/recommend this website all the time. http://pokemonepisode.org/episode-655-in-the-shadow-of-zekrom/ Check it out, it won't just let you watch the Episode but you can use it for other Pokemon Episodes and other Cartoons. It may come in handy for future assignments. If you need the link again you can find some links on my profile under the section watch. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 18:42, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Not bad, for a first try. With more practice you may be an even greater QBET than me. I give you an A. Congradulations. You're on your way to becoming a great QBET. If you don't mind I would like to add some of my own to show you what to expect. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 21:27, March 18, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. There are a couple of pointers. I'm sure you know basic spelling, punctuation and grammar, but there are a few things I would like to point out: #Professor is not spelled Professer. It's Professor, with two "O"'s #Not all quotes have to be one-liners, as you've seen in my first example. Other than that, you did great. At least you got oneliners down packed. Tomorrow we'll begin your next lesson. (Listen to me sounding like a teacher). Until next lesson Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 02:47, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Wow, that was fast :D Anways nice song! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 04:40, March 19, 2011 (UTC)